Promises Easily Made Aren't Always Easily Kept
by Resplendent Decadence
Summary: Six years have passed since Chihiro has returned to the human world and her life has been a living hell. Haku still remembers his promise and is intent on fulfilling it but can he breach the icy barrier that Chihiro has formed around her heart and soul?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chihiro sighed as she took another long drag of her cigarette and looked down at the neatly manicured lawn below her. Everything about this place was so neat and orderly, so normal. It was no wonder she didn't fit in at all. She exhaled slowly, relishing the slight lightheadedness that came with the nicotine rush. That was all she could feel anymore, that small rush that only lasted a few minutes at its longest. Yes, her life had become completely pathetic. Shrugging her shoulders apathetically at the thought, she took another deep drag.

"What's up Chi? You skipping class again?" Yuka, Chihiro's only friend, teased lightly as she came to lean up against the railing with her. She took the cigarette out of Chihiro's hands and took a quick drag. "You know this shit will kill you right?"

Chihiro smirked and looked at Yuka from the corner of her eye. "That's the plan."

Yuka laughed. "That's what I love about you Chi, you're always so optimistic." She took another drag. "Guess the next pack is on me huh?"

"Since you've been inhaling most of this pack and I'm the one who paid for them, yea, it is." Chihiro step down of the lower bar of the railing she had been standing on and sat down on the ground. "Hey Yuka, what do you say we just blow the rest of the day off and head home huh?"

Yuka looked down at Chihiro and raised a delicate blonde brow quizzically. "Okay what's up? I understand you blowing off a class or two occasionally but you're not one to skip the whole day. I thought you actually put forth some effort when it came to all the academic shit. Remember the whole 'I have to get a scholarship if I want to go to college so I can get as far away from my parents as possible so we'll all be happy'?"

Chihiro didn't answer. Yes, Yuka was right. She had said that, but she really didn't feel like living up to that statement at the moment. "Hello? Earth to Chihiro? You still with me girl?"

"Well, that was before they let me get and apartment with you remember? So technically I'm already away from my parents," she finally replied. That too was true. Her parents couldn't stand the sight of her anymore so they had sent her off to a private school on the other side of the country and paid half the rent on an apartment she shared with the tall blonde next to her. So how she did in school didn't really matter anymore.

Yuka rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. We'll go home. But you're coming to school tomorrow for the whole day and you can't skip any of your classes."

Chihiro smiled slightly and accepted Yuka's extended hand. "Deal. We'd better hurry the bells about to ring. Oh and you can pick up more smokes on the way."

Yuka glared at the short brunette and smacked her lightly on the arm. "You are such a bitch Chi. You do know that right?"

Chihiro grinned mockingly and linked her arm through Yuka's as they headed to the stairs. "Yes and that's why you love me."

"So, what are we going to do about dinner tonight," Yuka asked lightly as she rummaged through the practically empty cabinets and fridge.

Chihiro looked up from the book she had been reading and shrugged. "It's too late to go grocery shopping so I guess we'll just eat out tonight. Hell, it's not like we can't afford it. After all, the one good thing about your parents cursing your very existence is that they'll provide you with a shit load of money to keep you away from them."

Yuka laughed. "True true my friend. Kudos to us for our parents hating our guts!"

Chihiro just shook her head. "Come on you dope, let's go get some food."

* * *

Haku stood perfectly still, listening for the tell-tale sound of an approaching enemy. They were out there, no doubt about it, but when they would decide to show themselves was another story entirely. However, he was a patient man and would not rush into anything. A small smirk formed on his lips. His enemies would be the ones to make a foolish mistake.

Sure enough, moments later, a rustle came from the nearby bushes and Haku slowly turned towards the sound. A black form came rushing out from the foliage, moving so fast that it's shape was nothing more than an inscrutable blur smeared across the sky. Haku lifted his twin katana and nimbly evaded the charge while bringing his blades down in a graceful arch, effectively slicing the figure in two. The fallen enemy's comrades gave a howl of rage and began to swarm around their brother's murderer. Haku merely smiled and took each one out with a series of fluid steps and strikes. Soon, a pile of black forms littered the ground around the river spirit.

Suddenly the scenery around him began to bleed away and the black forms turned back into a bunch of lifeless straw dolls as Zeniba's cottage and yard came back into view. Haku sheathed his twin blades and turned to face his spectator expectantly.

Zeniba smiled softly and nodded her approval. "Very good Haku. I dare say that proves you have finished your training; there is nothing more I can teach you."

Haku looked at Zeniba in disbelief, a smile slowly forming on his face. "Do you really mean that?"

"Hai, I do child." Her eyes held a mischievous glint as she looked at the young man before her softly.

Haku let out a strangled cry of joy and ran up to embrace his mentor in a hug. "Do you know what this means granny? I can finally go! I can finally fulfill my promise to Chihiro!" He picked Zeniba up and spun her around in a circle, laughing joyfully the whole time.

"Put me down you obnoxious dragon." Zeniba playfully glared at her young pupil. Haku set her down with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry granny but I just couldn't help it. You know how hard I've been working for this day."

Zeniba chuckled. "I know dear, I know."

"Well, I'm going to go get cleaned up and packed. I want to get going as soon as I can!" He gave Zeniba a soft kiss on the cheek and ran into the cottage. Zeniba watched him go with eyes torn between laughter and worry.

Haku had come to her asking to be her apprentice six years ago after he had quit her sister's service. She had taken the young river spirit in knowing full well the reasoning behind his desire to gain more power. He had fallen hard for that young human girl who had wandered into their world and was more then determined to see her again, just as he had promised. He worked hard over those six years, honing both his magical and physical capabilities to a fine point and was now powerful enough to cross easily between the spirit and human worlds. Now he was off to find Chihiro and reclaim her as his own. Unfortunately, six years was a long time in the human world and the Chihiro he had loved no longer existed and she had to be the one to break that news to him.

She sighed and headed into her cottage. She had known for awhile now that Chihiro had changed drastically but she just didn't know why yet. She had kept tabs on the girl since she left, sensing her slowly building a wall of ice around her heart and soul and feeling her pain that was being tightly locked away. Zeniba didn't know what had happened to the poor girl during the past six years but something told her Chihiro's life had been something akin to a living hell.

The sounds of frantic packing could be heard coming from Haku's room as Zeniba entered the cottage. No Face immediately came to her side, radiating concern at the river spirit's strange behavior. She slowly approached Haku's door and knocked softly. A muffled 'come in' was heard and she eased open the door.

Haku looked up at Zeniba's entry and flashed her a quick smile. "Sorry for the mess granny, I just don't want to waste anymore time. I need to find her as soon as I can."

Zeniba frowned slightly, looking at the clothing thrown haphazardly in a pack. She casually waved her hand, instantly arranging the messy pile into a neat stack. Haku looked at her work and chuckled. "Thanks, what would I do without you?" He kissed her on the cheek again. "Well, I'm off! Wish me luck." He grabbed his pack and twin katana and started to head out the door.

"Haku, wait." Zeniba placed a restraining hand on the young man's arm. "We need to talk."

Haku looked at Zeniba, brow knitted in confusion. "What about?"

Zeniba felt her shoulders sag slightly and she let out another little sigh. "Listen Haku, I know you're anxious to find Chihiro but I have to warn you, you might not like what you find."

Worry began to creep into Haku's deep green eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean she's not the same Chihiro you knew six years ago. If you still plan on making her yours, then you're going to need to help her reclaim her heart and soul. It won't be easy, she has many scars, but if you truly love her and take your time you can bring back part of the girl you used to know. However, she will never be completely the same."

Haku felt his heart speed up as panic sent adrenaline rushing through his veins. "Reclaim her heart and soul? Scars? Granny, what's happened to her?"

She shook her head. "I don't know child, I'm just telling you what I sense."

He took several deep breaths, forcing his heart to slow back down to its normal pace. Determination began to take the place of the panic in his eyes and he straightened up to his full height. "Don't worry granny, I love Chihiro more than anything in this world and I will fight with everything in me to make sure she is happy and safe."

Zeniba nodded and released his arm. "Then go child. Bring our Chihiro back to us and help heal her with your love."

Haku took one last long look at his mentor and nodded before turning around and heading out the door, never once looking back.

_

* * *

_

_She laid there on the small cot, curled up in a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and all she could do was ask her self why. Why did her parents blame it all on her, why didn't they believe her, and why did she have to tell them the truth in the first place? The looks of absolute disgust that twisted her parent's faces every time they looked at her was like a knife to her heart. They hated her so much, all because they couldn't accept the truth. It was easier for them to believe she was a sick little girl than believe they had been in the spirit world for the past few weeks. And now they left her here in this awful place…_

_The door to her small cell creaked open and she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing with all her might that she would just disappear. Heavy footsteps approached her and rough hands jerked her up into a sitting position. Her thin arm was wrenched forward and a large needle was jabbed into the vein than stuck out on the inside of her arm, adding yet another bruise and scar to her growing collection. A strangled sobs escaped her cracked lips as she was shoved back down on the cot and darkness began to overtake her._

Chihiro open her eyes slowly, allowing a single tear to slide down her cheek before sitting up. Another dream of the memories she tried to hard to suppress and another night of only a couple hours of sleep. She shook her head. Would she never escape all this shit?

She slid her feet into the slippers that were beside her bed and headed to the small kitchenette for a glass of water, grabbing one of her books on her way. Yuka always commented on how Chihiro was able to get through books so fast and accounted it to speed reading. Chihiro didn't have the heart to tell her it was because her nightmarish past gave her nightmares which led to severe insomnia. No, her friend worried about her enough as it was.

She flipped the lights on, dropped her book on the table, and fixed herself a glass of ice water before plopping down at the small table. She sipped her drink and pick up the book but soon found that she couldn't concentrate on it no matter how hard she tried.

Instead, her thoughts began to wander in her second least favorite direction: the spirit world. Despite the fact that six years had passed and she'd been through hell and back, a small part of her refused to forget a certain river spirit and his promise to her before she left the realm of spirits and gods without looking back. She couldn't help but wonder what Haku would think of her now. Would he look at her in disgust and turn his back on her or would he still care enough to stick around? She laughed bitterly. Why bother asking herself that. It had been six years and she hadn't seen hide or hair of the dragon boy. Obviously he'd forgotten her or she had been deluding herself into thinking her cared about her as much as she had about him.

"Don't be so naïve Chihiro. He's not coming and he probably never intended too. Let it stay where it belongs, in the past," she whispered to herself. Why cause herself more pain with another disappointment? With a resolute sigh, she picked up her book once again, this time determined to concentrate on it, even if it killed her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away

Please, let me know what you think. Flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is always welcome and will be used to make this story better. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chihiro's left eye began to twitch in annoyance as the teacher kept rambling on and on about some topic that she couldn't care less about. Damn Yuka and her promise to actually attend a full day of school! Thanks to that, she was now currently stuck in an over-heated classroom and bored out of her mind. To top it all off she really wanted a damn cigarette! She took a deep breath and attempted to focus on the lesson at hand.

"So in 1754…" Chihiro stifled a groan. Nope, paying attention wasn't going to happen. She lowered her head to the desk and stared out the window to her left. A light rain had started to fall, obscuring the world in a gray haze. Her heart contracted painfully. The rain always reminded her of the spirit world for some reason and thinking of the spirit world always made her think of Haku, of how he never came from her. She smiled bitterly; he was always in her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to push him to the back of her mind. "Damn dragon," she muttered under her breath. She sighed and continued to watch the rain fall for the remainder of the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuka stood looking at Chihiro, laughing her ass off the whole time. The girl had been on edge the whole day, snapping at the poor freshmen for the most minor of offences. As soon as the final bell had rung, she had bolted out of the school as if it were on fire, lighting up as soon as she was in the parking lot. As far as Yuka was concerned, it had been the best damn entertainment she'd had in awhile.

Chihiro glared daggers at her dear friend and roommate. "This is all your fault." She flicked the cigarette, attempting to get the ash on the mirthful girl still laughing at her.

"Ah, you always say that Chi." She reached to the cigarette, intending to take a hit, but Chihiro held it out of her reach.

"No way."

"Oh come on Chi! I'm sorry!" Yuka gave Chihiro her best puppy-dog eyes and gently pouted her lower lip.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and took another nice, long drag, casual flicking the ash from the end. "Not going to work dear. You'll have to get your own this time."

Yuka stuck her tongue out at Chihiro. "Bitch. You're the one who got me hooked in the first place you know!"

"Okay first off, I never forced you to try one. You decided you were bored one day so lit one up. Second, I would never have hooked you because I'd have to share." Chihiro paused, tapping her lower lip with one long fingernail gently. "And damn it all, I ended up having to share anyway."

Yuka threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, you got me there. I admit defeat, so can you share?"

Chihiro sighed and passed the cigarette over to her pleading friend. "Whatever. Now you have to buy the next pack!"

Yuka took and long drag and sighed in contentment. "You got it babe!"

Chihiro linked her arm through Yuka's and began to drag her down the street. "Come on, let's get home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku growled in frustration as he gave up watching Chihiro's house. He had been outside what he could tell was her bedroom window for several hours and still she had not returned. Strangely enough, her parents didn't even seem worried about their only child's welfare. He had examined the house to pass the time and hadn't seen one picture or one memento of his soul mate's existence. Even her room was bare of personal touches, more like a guest room than a teenage girl's. This wasn't working. He needed a more direct approach.

Haku jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and walked to the front door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, slightly nervous about addressing the people whose approval would be critical in making Chihiro his. A middle-aged woman answered and stared at up at him quizzically. She was still attractive, despite the fact that she was in her mid-fifties. Haku and to suppress a grin; the first time he had seen this woman she had been a pig in Yubaba's pigpens.

"Can I help you?" Her quietly spoken inquiry brought Haku back to reality and he inclined his head slightly in a sign of respect.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew where Chihiro was. I'm an old friend and know she'd be happy to see me."

The woman standing in the doorway visibly stiffened, her eyes hardening into cold, emotionless slits. "You have the wrong house. There is no one named Chihiro who lives here." She began to close the door. Haku quickly reached out to prevent her from doing so.

"That can't be right. Chihiro is your daughter."

The woman glared. "I have no daughter. Now leave before I call the cops," she hissed, slamming the door in his face. Haku had to quickly jerk his hand back to prevent it from getting smashed.

"What the hell," he murmured. "What in the world is going on here?" He quickly walked away from the house, a small frown marring his features. He walked a way's down the street before sitting on the curb on the side of the road. "Where are you Chihiro?"

"She doesn't live in this town anymore," a small, childish voice offered behind him. Haku whirled around to face the speaker, a little girl with her brown hair in two high pigtails. She appeared to be no older than six, but Haku knew better.

"What is the Goddess of Love doing in a small town like this?" He stared at the small figure with an upturned brow. She giggled and stepped closer to swat him on the arm.

"Aw, you recognized me! That's no fun!" Her smile suddenly fell and she sat down next to the river spirit with a serious expression that no human child would ever sport. "They sent her away not too long after she returned to the spirit world."

Haku's deep, green eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Sent her away? Where?"

"To a very bad place where they did very bad things to her. Her parents abandoned her Haku. They forsook the love I'd given them."

A deep growl rumbled through Haku's chest as he took in the ancient goddess's words. Someone had hurt what was his. All he wanted to do was rip them apart slowly with his teeth. "Where is she now Aizen ?"

Aizen turned to look Haku straight in the eyes, a deep sadness weighing her own down. "She's in the city known as Tokyo now. She lives there because her parents do not want her after… after everything."

Haku stood, his back ramrod straight, and tried to keep the cold rage that had begun flowing through his veins from leaching into his voice. "What. Happened. To. Her?"

Aizen shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Haku, but I can't tell you that." She gave the dragon another tragic smile before disappearing within the blink of an eye. Haku stared at the spot she had occupied for a short time before casually setting off down the street. He looked calm and composed and he glided with a catlike grace, but his eyes gave everything away. They were cold and radiating a killing rage. They couldn't tell him? Well that was just fine. He would figure it out himself and then kill each and every bastard who had hurt his intended mate.

(Aizen is derived from the Japanese god of love's name Aizen Myo-o. Yes, he is a god, but for the purpose of my story I needed a goddess. I will be using other Japanese gods and goddesses later on.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuka latched on the Chihiro's arm tightly and screamed. Chihiro winced at the high pitched noise and tried to pry her arm away but to no avail. They were currently watching some cheesy horror movie and, of course, Yuka just HAD to be one of the biggest babies when it came to that sort of thing. "Chill out Yuka, that blood doesn't even look real."

"Yes it does!" Yuka closed her eyes and squeezed Chihiro's arm even harder. "Tell me when it's over!"

Chihiro grinned wickedly. "Okay sweetie, it's over now." Yuka opened her eyes with a sigh of relief only to scream and close her eyes once again.

"Damn you Chi! You are such a bitch!" She whimpered in fear.

"Yuka, if these movies bother you so much then why do you insist on watching them all the time?"

Yuka cracked her eyes open and glared at her exasperated, yet at the same time slightly amused, friend. "I'd be a coward if I didn't watch them."

Chihiro raised a brow. "But you don't really watch them anyway. You see the inside of your eyelids more than you see the movie."

Yuka sat up and smacked Chihiro on the arm in annoyance. "That's not the point! I can still say I've seen it, or part of it, at least!"

"Whatever you say Yuka," Chihiro laughed and rolled her eyes. "You can stay here and finish this on your own. I'm going to bed."

Yuka jumped up from the couch, eyes wide with panic. "No! Don't leave me Chi!"

Chihiro smirked. "You're a big girl." She gave her a thumb up and ran into her room, quickly locking the door behind her.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The drugs had worn off and she sat in the corner of her room, sobbing brokenly. She didn't know how long she had been here anymore. All the days had blurred together into a haze of drug-induced sleep and painful consciousness. Her whole body ached and she just couldn't stop shaking. Suddenly her cell door opened slowly and she released and muffled whimper. Please dear gods don't let it be him…_

_The young doctor eased into the room and gave Chihiro a small, cold smile. "Hello dear, it's time for your medicine." He held up a syringe, walking over to the terrified girl slowly. She felt several tears run down her hollow cheeks and tried to plead with him to stop, to not do this, but no words would come. He knelt down in front of her and gently slid the needle into the vein in her arm. _

_The tears came faster as she felt the drug begin to take it's awful effect, paralyzing her limbs but keeping her grounded in the awakened state. He picked up her limp form and carried her to the small bed. He smiled again as he began to remove her blue scrubs and loose blue shirt. She looked away as he discarded her undergarments and began to undress himself. Why does no one stop this? A silent cry of rage and pain echoed in her head as he roughly impaled himself between her legs, not caring that she wasn't ready or that it hurt like hell._

_He slammed into her again and again, laughing at her eyes that refused to focus on him. Of course she'd take advantage of the only part of her body she could move. He finished with a grunt and pulled himself off of her small, malnourished body. "There now, that wasn't so bad now was it," he questioned as he dressed himself and her once again. He flashed her one last, cold smile before slipping out the door and locking it behind him. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chihiro bolted upright, a strangled scream lodged in her throat. Her legs flailed about and she fell off the side of the bed in a heap. Tears were running down her pale face and she angrily wiped them away. She had promised herself there would be no more tears.

"Fuck," she swore and stood up from the tangle of blankets that had entangled her on the floor. She stalked out of her bedroom and into the spare room down the hall. Time to take out some serious rage.

The room in question was empty save a large punching bag that hung from the ceiling. Chihiro walked up to it, strapping on the gloves that came with it, and let loose, venting all her anger and sadness on the inanimate object. She kept at it for an hour or so, only stopping when her body could no longer support it self and she fell to the floor in an exhausted heap.

"Damnit all to hell," she muttered as she simply laid down where she was and fell back into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuka gently shook Chihiro's shoulder, not wanting to startle her but needing to wake her up. The girl had obviously had a rough night if she was sleeping in here. "Come on Chi, you need to get up."

Chihiro rolled over onto her back and groaned, opening her eyes blearily and staring at Yuka. "What time is it?"

Yuka's upper lip twitch upwards at the corner in a sort-of smile. "Ten-thirty. We're both really late for school."

Chihiro groaned again and pulled herself up into a sitting position, her muscles screaming in protest the entire time. "Well shit…"

Yuka helped Chihiro stand and walked her down the hall to her room. "Don't worry about it girl, you're in no condition to go today anyway and I could use a day off." She gently pushed Chihiro down onto the bed. "Now go back to sleep. I'll bring you up some food later."

Chihiro smiled and laughed slightly. "What are you, my mom," she quipped. Yuka just glared and Chihiro relented. "Thanks Yuka. Don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Yuka waved her hand dismissively. "Yea, yea, yea, don't get all sappy on me. I can't pay the rent for this place by myself ya know and no one else in their right mind would consent to being my roommate. Face it Chi, we're stuck together." She flashed Chihiro one, last cheeky smile before exiting the room.

Chihiro shook her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way babe; I wouldn't have it any other way.

Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been moving into my dorm and going through rush week so my writing time has been severely limited. Also, I know Haku is OOC, but I'm working under the assumption that people change over the years and grow up. Plus, considering what he is I can see him having a sweet and a feral side. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Haku strolled down the crowded streets of Tokyo, nimbly dodging the masses. He had finally arrived in the teeming metropolis and managed to keep his boiling temper under a tight leash the entire time but the vibe of the city was beginning to fray that leash. All the humans, all the deceit, and all the corruption that comprised this city coupled with the fact that he still couldn't sense Chihiro was driving him to the breaking point. He knew she was here but it was as if something was concealing her presence from him. He bit back a growl. This wandering was getting him nowhere. With another frustrated sigh he turned down another crowded street and desperately searched for any hint of his intended.

* * *

Chihiro stood on the roof of the school, once again skipping class, and stared off into the city blankly. For some reason today was… different. It wasn't a tangible thing and she couldn't explain what it was, but it was if there was something in the air, almost as if something was coming. She shook her head, clearing such thoughts from her mind. It was all probably just a result of the stress from all the nightmares she had been having. "Damn, I need a cigarette."

"Good thing I came up here then isn't it?" Yuka's chipper voice broke through Chihiro's somber thoughts.

Chihiro smiled and turned to face her friend. "Do you mean to say you actually bought a pack yourself?"

"Hey now, it's not like that's never happened before," Yuka pouted, feigning indignation.

Chihiro just laughed. "Practically, now hand one over."

"Pushy, pushy! Here you go, damn," Yuka laughed and passed Chihiro a cigarette.

Chihiro lit up and took a long drag, attempting to chase the odd feelings and old nightmares away with a nicotine rush. "Thanks babe. You know I love you."

"Yes, yes of course you do. Who doesn't love me?" Yuka flashed Chihiro a cocky grin.

"Well most of the school hates the fact that you exist…"

Yuka stuck her tongue out at her smirking friend and laughed. "Same can be said of you sweetheart."

Chihiro shrugged. "Never said it couldn't. Doesn't really matter though, seeing how I hate them all just as much as they hate me."

"So social! No wonder the only person who can tolerate your presence is me!" Chihiro simply flashed another smirk and went back to staring out across the city, taking long, slow drags of her cigarette as she did. Yuka rolled her eyes and went to lean against the railing with Chihiro. "By the way, we're going clubbing tonight."

Chihiro turned and looked at her friend with an arched brow. "Oh really? Since when?"

"Since just now. I've decided that we both deserve a night out, especially you. Don't think I haven't noticed that those nightmares of yours are getting worse. Tonight you are going to dance yourself into exhaustion and sleep like the dead for once. Kami knows you need it."

Chihiro took the last drag from her cigarette and tossed the butt over the railing. "Its not like I was trying to hide it from you Yuka, I just didn't mention it."

Yuka sighed and swung around briefly to look Chihiro straight in the eye. "I thought we were past the whole not mentioning shit phase." Chihiro shifted uncomfortably and avoided her friend's probing gaze. "You're my best friend Chihiro and you should know by now that you can come to me with anything. I realize that are still a lot of things you haven't told me about why you were put into that hell-hole of a hospital and that's cool. I trust your judgment on that and I'm not asking you to tell me anything that you aren't comfortable with sharing just yet but I would like you to come to me when something I do know about is bothering you."

Chihiro sighed and finally looked up at Yuka. "I'm sorry, its not that I don't want to come to you, it's just that it's hard. For so long I had no one to depend on but myself and its difficult adjusting to someone actually being there for you for once. I promise, when something is bothering me that I know I can talk to you about I'll come to you, okay?"

Yuka smiled and pulled Chihiro into a tight hug. "Sounds good to me Chi." She pulled away and a sly grin slipped onto her face. "Face it sis, we are stuck together."

Chihiro gasped in mock horror and clutched a hand to her chest. "Oh Kami-sama no! We're sisters now? I'll never be rid of you now!"

Yuka laughed and linked her arm with Chihiro's. "I just said that didn't I? And yes, as a matter of fact, we are sisters so deal with it. Now, let's at least go to one more class today before heading home to get ready for the club."

Chihiro grimaced. "So I still have to go?"

Yuka grinned. "Of course you do! I'm not letting you sit around the apartment all night by yourself! Besides, I can't handle all the guys by myself."

Chihiro shook her head and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

The club was already in full swing by the time Chihiro and Yuka arrived and Chihiro frowned heat and smell of so many sweaty bodies crammed together into one small space. Yuka turned and laughed at the slightly disgusted look that was etched onto her best friend's face. "Oh cheer up Chi; you'll never get a guy with a look like that. Come on, let's hit the bar and then go dance!" An overly enthusiastic Yuka, sporting a huge grin, then pulled a not so happy Chihiro over to the crowded bar.

* * *

He stopped dead where he was. A disgruntled worker on his way to the night shift at a factory ran into him and proceeded to go around the absolutely still figure with a 'watch where you're fucking going asshole'. Haku simply ignored him and focused on the scent. Her scent, it was faint but it was there. He couldn't believe it, after so many years he was finally close to her again. Now he only had to go reclaim her, go reclaim his mate. Haku quickly took off in the direction of the scent, a wolfish grin breaking onto his face.

* * *

Chihiro sighed as she was drug onto the dance floor by a hyper Yuka. She wasn't all that fond of large crowds of people, hell she wasn't so fond of people in general, but at least the alcohol helped to take the edge off. She managed to crack a small smile for Yuka's sake and began to sway with the beat of the music.

She had to admit, as much as she hated the atmosphere she loved to dance. Dancing still came naturally to her, despite her past. For her, dancing was a release. When she danced, the whole world melted away leaving just her and the music. All the pain she carried with her, all the scars from a horrific past, and all the pain of rejection didn't exist when the music played. Her parents never sent her to that hospital and that doctor never raped her body, mind, and soul. Sometimes, she even never went to the spirit world at all, never met Haku.

The song changed to one of those sleazy American rap songs about dirty sex, breaking the illusion. Yuka grabbed onto Chihiro and began to dance with her. Chihiro laughed and went along with it. The two began drawing a lot of stares and looks of appreciation from the men of the club. One drew up his courage and approached the pair, quickly drawing Yuka off for a dance of their own, leaving Chihiro to once again dance solo. Another man approached her, hoping for the same response the other man received, but Chihiro merely glared and gave the man a silent promise that if he so much as touched her she would rip his balls off. He promptly backed off. Chihiro swallowed back a laugh. It worked every time.

* * *

The man at the door was stopping him and that was not smart. He kept insisting that Haku show him some 'I.D' and he was beginning to get very pissed. Chihiro was in that building, she was so very close, and this human was impeding him. "I'll tell you one last time sir, either move willingly or I will have to force you to." The beefy man just laughed in his face. Haku felt a growl rising in his throat. "I warned you."

* * *

Chihiro sat at the bar, gazing out at the crowd for any sign of her wayward friend. She had gotten tired of dancing by herself and sending death glares to any man who dared approach her. Let's just say she had a rather large distrust of the male half of the species but really now, who could blame her? She sighed in frustration when she couldn't see Yuka and took a nice long sip of her sex on the beach. Whatever. Yuka would find her eventually. She pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit up, shaking her head at the ever amusing antics of her friend as she did so.

She took a long drag and exhaled, savoring the wonderful effect the combination of nicotine and alcohol had on her. It was close to losing herself in the music but much easier to accomplish. She finished off her drink and signaled the bartender for another, when a ruckus at the entrance caught her attention. She arched a brow in amusement as the bouncer was thrown forcefully into the room, landing in a sprawl several feet into the club. She had to admit, she was impressed. Whoever did that to the beast of a bouncer had to be pretty damn strong. She leaned forward a bit, eager to see who it was. After all, she'd take any entertainment she could get at this point.

* * *

Haku calmly walked into the crowded building after dispatching with the irritating human, oblivious to all the shocked faces that surrounded him. He hardly noticed anything besides the scent he was locked onto. He honed in on it and followed it, not even acknowledging the fact that the sea of people parted for him as he went.

* * *

It wasn't possible. There was no fucking way. Chihiro began gasping for breath, the oxygen seeming to have suddenly left the building. He looked older, oh yes much older, but there was no mistaking those green eyes. How was this even possible? She clutched onto the edge of the bar for support as he drew nearer. Kami, he was coming straight for her. She swallowed and attempted to pull together her frazzled nerves. She wouldn't break down for him now, just because he finally decided to come back, not after everything she had had to endure for his sake. No way in hell was she going to crack.

He finally came to a stop, directly in front of her and simply stared directly into her eyes. She kept her expression cold and emotionless as she stared right back and said in an even voice: "Hello Haku. Long time no see."

Author's Note: So sorry this took so incredibly long. I had finals to study for, one of which was Chinese. However, now it is winter break so I will hopefully be getting more updates out in a lot better time. Thanks to all reviewers, your support helps to make me try and make time to write because I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He was almost there. She was sitting at the bar looking directly at him in shock as she moved closer to her. Suddenly, her expression changed and all emotion was wiped off her face. He stopped in front of her and locked eyes with her. She held his gaze with her own cold and emotionless one and said in an even voice: "Hello Haku. Long time no see."

He blanched at this cold reception. What was wrong with his Chihiro? She had changed drastically. His eyes narrowed as he took in her scent once again. It was different than he had remembered. He had been so intent on finding her before that he hadn't noticed, but it had definitely changed. "What's wrong with you Chihiro?"

She laughed at this, but it was a cold and humorless laugh. "What do you mean Haku? Nothing is wrong."

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat and he grabbed her hand, dragging her out through a back door before she could even realize what was going on. Once outside and away from the majority of the noise he spun around to face her. "Don't lie to me Chihiro."

Her emotionless mask cracked and was quickly replaced by rage. "What the fuck is your problem Haku? Who the hell do you think you are, just dragging me out here like that?"

He snarled. "I came back to fulfill my promise and this is how you treat me? We were friends if you remember correctly; I helped you get your parents back when Yubaba turned them into pigs!"

Chihiro screamed with derisive laughter. "Oh you've come back to fulfill your promise have you? Six years later I might add! And yes, thank you oh so much for helping me get my parents back Haku, really, life has been absolutely fabulous since your help!"

Haku stared at her, eyes wide with shock. Zeniba hadn't been exaggerating when she had said he'd find Chihiro changed. Suddenly, Aizen's words came flooding back to him. She had said her parents had sent her to a very bad place where horrible things were done to her and the result of which was standing directly in front of him. He schooled his own features into an emotionless mask very similar to the one Chihiro herself had worn but a few minutes ago and stalked over to stand directly in front of her. "I know something happened to you, something bad. Who hurt you?"

Chihiro looked up and matched his gaze with her own cold one. "You waltz back into my life after six years and expect me to just fall into your arms, confessing all my hurts, and let you make it all better? Guess what Haku, that isn't going to happen. Yes, I've been hurt, but it's none of your business." She laughed coldly again in his face before walking back into the club.

* * *

Chihiro trembled as she sat back down at the bar. Despite her performance outside, that meeting had shaken her a lot. He was the last person she had expected to see and he brought a lot of old, painful memories rushing to the surface. For the first time in several years she felt the strongest urge to cry as memories of the spirit world flashed before her eyes. That had been the last place she had ever really been happy…

"Holy shit, Chihiro are you okay?! Who was that guy?" Yuka's anxious voice broke through Chihiro's depressing train of thought and she forced a fake smile onto her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He was just some guy I knew back before… well you know, back before everything. Thought he could 'save' me from all my pain and all that bullshit."

Yuka laughed. "Let me guess, you haven't seen him in years and he honestly thinks he has a right to but into your life?"

"Bingo."

A small smirk grew on Yuka's lips. "Don't you just hate that?"

Chihiro allowed a small smirk to grace her lips as well. "Definitely."

"Well let's get out of here before he tries to convince you that he can make everything all better again."

Chihiro released a small sigh of relief. "Yeah, lets." She couldn't handle another encounter with Haku, not when her walls were so dangerously close to crumbling. She linked arms with Yuka and quickly got them out of the club.

* * *

Haku watched silently as Chihiro walked back into the building. As soon as the door closed behind her he slammed his fist into the nearest wall, venting as much anger as he possibly could. He hated this, hated seeing her be so cold. He would find out whoever did this to her and rip them apart slowly, piece by piece.

"See what I meant?" Aizen appeared right next to Haku, this time in the form of a young woman. "She has been broken very badly."

Haku turned and looked at the goddess with desperate eyes. "Please Aizen, can you tell me what happened to her? I need to help her."

Aizen shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Haku, but I cannot tell you. Only Chihiro can reveal to you what she has been through."

Haku clenched his now bloody hand into a fist as he tried to keep his temper under control. "Why is that?"

Aizen laid a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "It is her past and her pain. It would not be fair to reveal what she is not ready for anyone else to know. Just work with her Haku, be there for her and help her free her heart. It is still there, just guarded very heavily now. She needs your help, free her from her past." Aizen gave him one last, sad smile before vanishing into thin air.

Haku felt his anger leave him and he slumped down against the brick wall. This was going to be a lot harder than he expected, but he couldn't give up. He had waited and trained for six long years with only the goal of seeing her again in mind. He wasn't giving up on her that easily, but this was going to be an uphill battle. With a weary sigh, Haku picked himself back up and searched for Chihiro's scent again. Once he caught it he followed slowly, wanting to give himself time to think.

* * *

She finally got Yuka to stop asking if she was okay and got her to go to bed. She loved her best friend, she really did, but sometimes the girl was just too persistent. She sighed and smiled ruefully as she walked into the room that contained her other beast friend, the punching bag, pulling on her black, fingerless gloves as she went.

The truth was she wasn't really okay. Seeing Haku had brought her life for the past six years to the forefront of mind all at once and the result was a huge crack in the wall she had erected to block out all the painful memories. Chihiro brought a hand to her cheek, surprised to feel moisture. When had she started crying? With a small howl of rage she threw herself at the punching bag and went at it.

Faces began flying across her mind's eye, manifesting themselves one by one on the bags surface. First her mom, looking at her with absolute disgust, saying 'you are no daughter of mine' as she begged her not to leave her alone at the hospital. Next her dad appeared and was screaming at her in a rage that she was the most disgusting excuse for a human being, that only a sick, sick person could have possibly done what she had supposedly done. All her teachers popped up too, one by one, looking at her with fear and distrust in their eyes. Many students flew by, all whispering as she walked past them in the halls, 'there's that girl, the one who just got released from the loony bin. I heard she killed her own parents!' Lastly, _his_ face popped up, and he was laughing as he brutalized her helpless body over and over again. The tears were streaming down her face now as she threw punch after punch until she sank to the floor screaming and sobbing.

"Fuck!" She gathered her knees to her chest and sat there on the floor, sobbing and screaming, trying desperately to stop the flow of faces and memories.

* * *

Haku bit back the urge to reveal himself to her, to pull her into a tight embrace and whisper that everything would be okay, that he would make all her pain go away. Instead, he watched helplessly as she was tormented by all her memories of the past six years, of whatever it was that had happened to her. He knew this was his fault. He had just showed up out of the blue, after six years, and stirred up all kinds of memories. She had probably never expected to see him again after all.

"Fuck," Chihiro screamed as she collapsed to the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest and sobbing. Haku felt his heart breaking as he watched her sob brokenly, her body shaking with all the pent-up emotion that was fighting to get free all at once. Gods, how he just wanted to hold her!

He continued to watch her as she cried herself to sleep right on the floor. He watched her friend and roommate walk in once she fell silent and whisper how she 'knew you weren't okay Chi'. He watched as the girl covered Chihiro with a thick blanket and even cried a bit herself, cried for her friend's pain.

"I thought we discussed this Chi. I thought you were going to start coming to me when you were in pain," the girl whispered before she left the room, turning out the lights as she went.

Haku crept closer to Chihiro's sleeping form, wanting to close to her while he could. He lay down beside her and vowed to watch over her for the rest of the night, hoping his presence would help chase whatever nightmares she suffered from away for at least one night.

* * *

Author's Note: Woot! Another chapter! So anyway, the two finally meet face to face after six years and now the really interesting part is going to come!

p.s. If anyone also likes to read Harry Potter or Inuyasha fan fictions, please feel free to check mine out. The titles are Freezing Fire, Burning Ice and Going Back Is Hard to Do respectively. Thanks for your continued support!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chihiro groaned as she awoke to a pounding headache, the result of the previous night's breakdown. "Damnit, this is why I hate crying," she muttered as she sluggishly picked herself up off the floor. She stretched out her stiff muscles, wincing as her back gave a loud crack in protest. She bent down and retrieved the blanket, smiling a bit at Yuka's thoughtfulness. What did she do to deserve such a good friend? She yawned and walked out to the kitchen.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Yuka greeted cheekily as Chihiro sat down at the table and grabbed one of Yuka's homemade pancakes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chihiro mumbled in retort, too hungry to think of a more snappish retort. She inhaled three of the fluffy pancakes and sighed in contentment. "Great like always, thanks babe."

Yuka smirked. "Of course, I would never make them any other way." The smirk faded as she stared intently at the dark smudges beneath her friend's eyes. "So do you want to talk about last night? About that guy?"

Chihiro stiffened instantly at the reference to Haku. "Yuka, please…"

"No," she cut her off, "you need to talk to me Chi. I'm sorry, but I can't stand to watch you tear yourself to pieces emotionally anymore, can't watch you pass out on the floor after beating the hell out of that punching bag."

Chihiro sighed and dropped her eyes to her lap. She could trust Yuka, she knew that, but then why was it still so hard to open up? She had always had a feeling that the Spirit World wouldn't be so hard for her to believe but still… "Listen, that guy last night and I were really close once and he made a promise to me six years ago, before the… before the hospital thing. I'm sorry but I can't say more than that right now. Its not because I don't trust you, I just… can't."

Yuka sighed. "Alright, I understand. Just promise you'll come to me when you are ready to talk."

"I promise."

Yuka stood up from the table and started to clear the dishes. "Well, how about you and I go out and do some shopping today. I'll even treat you to lunch."

Chihiro gave her a small smile. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Haku trailed several feet behind Chihiro and her friend as they headed down the packed streets of Tokyo. She may not want him in her life right now but there was no way in hell he was letting her slip completely out of his.

After his confrontation with Chihiro he had followed her at a distance and stayed around the apartment once she had passed out from exhaustion. He had watched as her friend covered her with a blanket and took care of her, wishing that whole time that it was him taking care of her. It hurt like hell to be so thoroughly locked out of Chihiro's life. He sighed deeply. This couldn't keep up; something had to give.

* * *

Dr. Chiba Mamoru smiled patiently at Chihiro's parents as they tried to absorb the latest "news" about their daughter. He had come to request that Chihiro be readmitted to the hospital under his care due to her "rash and violent behavior lately at school". Really, the only complaints the school had about Chihiro was that she often skipped class and smoked up on the school roof but her parents didn't need to know that and would never bother to verify the information. Things had been getting far too boring at the hospital lately and he would love to have his old pet back.

The mother was the first to recover her senses. "Are you sure Doctor? Are you sure she needs to be readmitted? I know she is a very unbalanced child but…"

Mamoru cut in smoothly. "I assure you it would be in Chihiro's best interests to bring her back under my care. It is not just her safety we are concerned about after all, but that of her classmates as well."

She still looked unsure. "Well, let us think on it a bit. We'll have our decision to you by the end of the week." Her husband nodded his approval.

Mamoru wanted to hit the indecisive bitch. "Very well, just keep in mind what I said about the other students. I'll be awaiting your reply." He left the house, saying polite goodbye's and got into his car.

"Stupid bitch! Why couldn't she just agree?" Obviously the parents still had some affection for their only child but he would fix that. A few more reports of violence and maybe an injured classmate would change their minds quickly enough. A small smirk form on his lips as he headed back to the hospital. Chihiro would be his again very soon.

* * *

Chihiro smiled slightly over the rim of her glass as Yuka told an animated story about her older brother's latest job in Egypt working on one of the country's many pyramids. Her brother Rei was the only member of her family she still spoke to and the only one who would willingly speak to her. The two were the black sheep of the family, tossed out because they did not fit into the high class socialite world they had been born into. Rei had refused to take over the extremely corrupt family company and Yuka had refused to "entertain" the sons of other rich businessmen. After Yuka had caused some very nasty scenes which included castrating the bastard who had been trying to force himself on her in some very creative ways her family had sent her off quietly, sending her enough money to support herself through school while keeping her out of sight. Rei had taken off not much later.

A slight shiver worked it's way down her spine and she resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder. The feeling that someone was watching her, following her, had been with her all day as she and Yuka worked their way through numerous shops and now at the restaurant. She felt like a cornered animal and she hated it.

"Yo, Chihiro, you still with me girl?" Yuka's hand waved in front of her face, snapping her back to reality.

Chihiro blinked. "Yeah, I'm listening."

Yuka sighed. "No you weren't, you're mind was elsewhere, just like it has been all day. What's up?"

Chihiro resisted the urge to flinch guiltily under Yuka's concerned gaze. "You're right, I'm sorry. I've just been a bit on edge today."

Yuka sent her friend a slashing, knowing look. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that guy at the club the other night would it?"

Chihiro tensed. Damn her perceptive friend! "Yes…" she said reluctantly, this time giving in to the urge to check over her shoulder. He wasn't there.

"Don't worry Chi, if he shows up to hassle you again I'll beat the living shit out of him."

Chihiro abstained from beating her head against the table. The thought of Yuka taking on Haku was laughable at best and fatal at worst. She wouldn't stand a chance against the dragon. "Thanks Yuka."

* * *

Haku bit back a growl, reminding himself that the girl was friend of his intended and must not be harmed. The sheer audacity of that challenge… He sighed. She was just trying to protect Chihiro and right now Chihiro perceived him as a threat. He needed to talk to Aizen again soon.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long and that this chapter is so short. I'll try to update again must faster. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Haku sighed and bit back a growl of frustration as Chihiro and her friend finally made it back to their apartment. His nerves were completely frayed, having spent the entire day watching the woman he loved look over her shoulder every few minutes and scan the crowd in fear, fear that he would be right there behind her. Why the hell wouldn't she just talk to him? He hadn't meant to be away for so long; developing enough power to leave the spirit world at will had been harder then he had anticipated. He wanted to make things better, wanted to remove that dead look from her eyes but he couldn't do a damn thing unless he could be near her.

He needed to be in his true form for a while, needed to fly high above the dense smog that blanketed this city and think up another strategy for approaching Chihiro. He threw back his head with a roar of frustration and took to the skies.

* * *

Chihiro jumped as she heard and unearthly cry come from outside her bedroom window. Was that him? Had she been right and he had been following her all day? Nothing of this world would have sounded like that…

A knock at her door broke Chihiro from her borderline panicky thoughts. Yuka stood leaning against the frame, her eyes resting on the window. "What the hell was that racket?"

Chihiro inhaled a shaky breathe, willing her galloping pulse to settle back into a reasonable pace. "I don't know, maybe a backfiring truck," she lied. She had a pretty good idea who the source of that 'racket' was.

Yuka shook her head in disgust. "Damn cheap ass transportation companies here can't even provide descent trucks." She walked further into the room and plopped down on the bed. "You okay girl? You don't look so hot."

Chihiro forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired cause some psychopathic energizer bunny on crack took me on a whirlwind shopping spree today."

Yuka scowled at her friend and tossed one of the numerous small pillows that decorated the bed at said friend's head. This caused a real smile to bloom on Chihiro's face and she quickly threw the weapon of choice back in retaliation, resulting in an all-out pillow war.

* * *

Dr. Chiba hummed softly to himself as he laid out all his 'tools' and 'medicines' for his playtime. His favorite little pet would be returning any day now and he didn't want to loose any time with her because his things weren't ready. He had already ordered her room to be cleaned and prepared for her arrival. He licked his lips at the memories that little cell held for him and in anticipation of what was to come. He had had some time to develop new games for them to play while she was away from him and he couldn't wait to try them out.

Maybe he would bribe some higher-up at her school to make an outraged phone call to her parents about the violent tendencies of the girl, just to expedite the process. Oh, he had no doubt that her parents would send her back some time or another; he just wasn't a very patient man. Besides, none of his current patients offered any entertainment. They were all drooling, lethargic wastes of space. He wanted something with a little fire. After all, the best kinds of patients were the ones that weren't really crazy at all.

* * *

He'd flown for hours that night, his mind turning in circles over the drastic changes in his intended and how he could get her to trust him again. Still, he had nothing. He landed in a small park fairly close to where Chihiro lived in the grey hours before dawn and changed back to his humanoid form. He sighed deeply, watching the coming dawn with unseeing eyes. How the hell had things gotten so messed up? This was not the way he had ever imagined his reunion with the girl who had captured his heart to be. Every time he saw her, every time he looked into her eyes it was as if she was slipping further and further away. Frankly, that scared him more than he could have ever imagined.

Both Zeniba and Aizen had made it seem like there was some way he could help her, some way he could save her but he felt as if he had hit a brick wall. Aizen could give him no clues as to what happened and Chihiro wanted nothing to do with him. Hell, he had practically sent her into a paranoid frenzy the other day when he had followed her and her friend around simply because she just barely detected his presence. His instincts were screaming at him to protect but it was his attempts at doing so that was causing the current damage. It was killing him.

He sighed again, an action that seemed to be quickly becoming a habit. Maybe he should just ease up for a few days, watch at a distance so that his presence wouldn't be noticed. His instinct was raging against the idea but his rational side would just have to win out this time around.

* * *

Dr. Chiba smiled smoothly as he slid into the chair on the opposite side of the principle's desk. She looked to be a woman of reason, he noted, one that would understand the benefits a mutual understanding could reap. The woman in question returned his oily smile with one of her own and held out a stubby, but well manicured, hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Chiba. I am Miss Hayama. I hear you came to discuss a certain student currently attending our fine institution?"

Dr. Chiba took her hand with another smooth smile. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Hayama. I always delight in meeting a successful and attractive woman. Indeed, you heard correctly in that I am here to discuss a certain troublesome student you have in attendance."

Miss Hayama shot him a coy smile, puffing up at his 'successful and attractive woman' bit. "Troublesome student, Dr. Chiba? I'm afraid I am not entirely sure who you are referring to."

Dr. Chiba smirked. She was exactly as he had assumed her to be; conniving and ruthless, looking to get the most out of the situation at hand. It would make his goal all the easier to accomplish. "Ah, forgive me for being so ambiguous madam. I was referring to a certain former patient of mine named Chihiro. I am of the belief that she needs to be put under my care once again and it would be most… advantageous if you were to advise her parents to do so."

Miss Hayama tapped a nail against her chin thoughtfully. "Yes, Chihiro, the one who kept her parents drugged up in a cave for several weeks if I remember correctly. I had assumed she was well now though, seeing how she was released."

He sighed as if feeling regret. "Yes well, we thought she was well but due to some unreleased _incidents _here at your fine institution on her part she is clearly not well enough to be allowed out among proper society."

"Incidents you say Dr. Chiba? I'm not sure what you are referring to I'm afraid. You see, Chihiro's parents pay a very hefty sum for their daughter to attend this school and any _incidents_ would result in a loss of that funding." She held his gaze as she said this, telling him to give her a better offer. The game was on now; bargaining was an easy art after all.

"I understand you perfectly madam and my hospital will be more than happy to compensate you for the loss. All you have to do is make one simple phone call." He sat back and rested his fingers beneath his chin as Miss Hayama considered his offer.

"I believe that would be satisfactory, provided it is a just compensation."

"I ensure you; it will be more than just."

She smiled at him. "Well then, just what sort of incidents am I to report to the parents?"

"Use your imagination. It does not matter to me what she did as long as it results in her being readmitted," he stated calmly with a small smirk.

She laughed and held out her hand to him once again. "Very well then Dr. Chiba, it is a deal. Let me thank you then for taking such a _troubled_ young girl off my hands and keeping the other students safe."

He grasped her hand with another oily smile. "It is my duty madam."

* * *

Author's Note: I am so very sorry this had taken so incredibly long in being updated! Taking eighteen credit hours tends to keep one busy but I did sacrifice reading for my Rise of Old World Civilizations class to finish and post the chapter in apology. Hope you enjoyed and I will try to get the next chapter out in a more reasonable amount of time. 


End file.
